User blog:MasterPG5/Shooting a sports car to pieces
GSpace Blog #003 = Shooting a sports car to pieces= The Ares Program was announced in June 2018, as the first military program of GSpace. It includes developing, designing, and building weapons for the Military Forces of GSpace. Fortunately, there has been no need for these weapons yet, but Gen. G.P. likes to be prepared, so we started to develop completely new weapons. One of our earliest ideas was a space cannon, and we decided to go for it first. If an emergency arises, a cannon can be used for attacking, for defence and for threatening. Our scientists started working on our first project, Project Aegyptus. (Every military project’s codename is an ancient Roman Province.) After a month the blueprints of the first cannon, Aegyptus Alpha, were ready on my table. ‘The AA’ is a short-range space cannon using laser technology which can destroy almost any material currently used. The agency built 2 of them in a few days. Aegyptus Alpha 01 was sent to its place near RED, while Aegyptus Alpha 02 occupied its final position near SOL. However, Gen. G.P. wanted to know how these cannons work before building more of them, so a test had to be carried out. The other military program, the Napoleon Program is still in its test phase, so its second mission, NPL T02 became the cannon test near SOL. One thing was missing: we had to choose something to shoot at. One of the rich shareholders, Nole Ksum offered his unused sports car, so the preparations began for the mission. We chose the Proton rocket with an Orion service module to launch the car and put it into solar orbit. After a successful launch on the 30th of August the Orion and the car flew towards SOL. When they arrived on orbit, the Orion module released the car, which was the 4th object on solar orbit at that time together with SOB, the sensor station, and an abandoned refuel silo. The AA 02 was ready to fire. It rotated to the necessary direction and waited. The cannon was controlled from SOB, so scientists there saw the act with their own eyes. When the car got in the way of the laser beam, the cannon alerted the controller, and he pushed the red button. At that instant, unperceivably fast, the car disappeared in a fireball. Some astronauts from SOB reported that they saw a green flash for a fraction of a second, but those who blinked, missed it. Anyway, the cannon destroyed the car unexpectedly brutally. After the test, Gen. X.Sz. and Gen. G.P. decided to restrict the use of these weapons when they will be ready: they will be the only 2 people who can permit controllers to fire the Aegyptus cannons. It caused such a huge damage, that accidentally firing it on HOM could lead to millions’ deaths. And the Alpha is the weakest of them! By the way, Aegyptus is only a codename for our space cannons. GSpace is waiting suggestions for the name of its new weapons. Feel free to share your naming ideas in the comment section! Written by: Gen. X.Sz. You can see more pictures of the mission here: 01Assembly.jpg|Assembling the rocket 02Launch.jpg|The Proton rocket with the Orion SM and the car waiting for launch on launch pad 38A 03Liftoff.jpg|Liftoff! 07SHW.jpg|The Orion with the car passing by SHW 12AimingB.jpg|The cannon aiming at the car on solar orbit (zoom to see the car) 13Destroyed.jpg|The moment the car exploded Category:Blog posts